


Into the Light: The Leader [art for charity_angel]

by buttsp8jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, In Bed, M/M, Romance, Sabriel Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsp8jr/pseuds/buttsp8jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Charity-angel's wonderful Sabriel Big Bang, features Sam and Gabriel cuddling in bed together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light: The Leader [art for charity_angel]

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful fic can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5799121/chapters/13366228)


End file.
